


Theme, Resonant

by scarletSumac



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, alternate universe - DJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletSumac/pseuds/scarletSumac
Summary: Hermes invites his stoic boyfriend’s younger brothers to a club that he DJs at. Thanatos isn’t one for these kinds of places, but Hermes is very insistent. (And the other DJ is rather familiar)
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	Theme, Resonant

Thanatos doesn’t like these kinds of places. 

He really doesn’t approve of the bright flashing lights, the loud music, the close proximity to other people who have seemingly no concept of personal space. 

And yet. 

He finds himself here, a glass of- whatever Hermes thrust into his hand, watching the crowd jumping to the beat. The music is admittedly pretty good, the DJ really knows his stuff. 

As expected of Hermes, really. This seems like his sort of thing.

Than is dressed in a deep purple turtleneck and grey ripped jeans that are a little long for him. Borrowing clothes from Charon has never been that pleasant. A sleek black leather jacket is draped around his shoulders, and he taps one black suede boot to the music. 

Not exactly club clothes, but then again, Than isn’t exactly a club-going sort.

He takes another sip. It’s decent alcohol, he thinks. 

At least Olympus tries to live up to its name as a ‘place for gods’. It’s a pretty nice club, as far as clubs go. Not that he’s even been to many. 

The place has been decorated to resemble an ancient greek hall. Or at least what the owners must _think_ is ancient greek. There are some tapestries on the walls, bracketed by white pillars with sconces burning fake flames. Than glances at the nearest tapestry, a naked woman decked out in gold winks out at him, her breasts barely covered by two locks of pastel pink hair. 

He glances back over at the dancefloor, barely making out the silhouette of his older brother. 

Charon looks out of place here, just bopping to the music, a giant in the sea of flailing arms. 

Hypnos was supposed to be here too, but Than is sure that his twin is already asleep. For probably the fifth time today. 

He sighs, downs the last of his drink.

“Heyyy man, you look like you could use another one of those.” calls a voice from behind. 

Thanatos swivels round, coming face to face with the bartender, who is grinning lazily back at him. 

Against all his better judgement, he says, “Sure.”

As the bartender makes another cocktail, Than leans over the counter, watching, “so what are these called, anyways?” he quips. 

“Oh these? My specialty, I call ‘em Ambrosia.” the bartender winks, “They’re only found here.” 

“I see.” Than replies. 

“You must be pretty new around these parts, if you haven’t tried the Olympus signature.” 

“Yes, quite.” 

“I’m Dionysus, by the way.” the bartender says, sliding another glass of golden liquid over. “This one’s on the house. Treat it as a welcome present.” 

“Thanks.” Than replies, giving a slight smile. 

He turns back to watch the dancefloor. 

The music _is_ really good, despite his best efforts, he’s finding himself nodding along. From what Hermes told him before, much of the music is originally composed too. 

Speaking of which, Hermes darts out from the crowd, grabbing his arm. 

Wait, why isn’t he at the DJ booth?

“Thanatos! Come on, you’re missing out the best bit of this place.”

“Dancing really isn’t-” is all he manages before Hermes is dragging him out of his seat and into the crowd. 

Somehow they find their way to the front, and as they approach, Thanatos can feel the bass thrumming in his veins. People are dancing and swaying to the beat, some are singing along to the songs they recognise. 

“We gotta get to the front!” Hermes yells back to him. 

It takes a bit of pushing, but they get there. And Than squints against the lights, up towards the DJ booth. 

His eyes widen as the realisation hits. 

_Zagreus_. 

Than hadn’t seen him since he abruptly left the firm months ago. 

Zag. He’s here. So this is what he’s been up to. 

Zagreus is jumping along, grinning, looking happier than he’s looked in… well, years. 

Something in Than’s heart lurches. 

_Why didn’t he say goodbye?_

Zagreus has a hand on his headphones, the other on a dial. Looking out over the crowd. 

And then their eyes meet. 

Than gasps, Zag smiles. 

Zagreus smiles _at him_. 

He feels his heart skip a beat.

He- he has to go. 

And he does. Thanatos returns to the bar, asks for another drink, downs it faster than he really ought to. 

He sits, for a minute or five, his head almost spinning. 

Why didn’t Zagreus tell him? Or even leave a note? Sure Hades himself is a pretty stern boss (and surely a sterner father) but they’d been friends for ages. They grew up together, went to the same college, surely he’d tell him, right? 

Than’s heart aches. He’s angry, fuming. 

And yet his heart still carries a glimmer of hope. If Zag is here, at least he knows where to find him. And is he can find him here, they can meet, and talk, maybe. 

Does Zag even want to talk? Who knows, with his departure being what it was. 

Than gives a final glance back at the DJ booth, he can barely make out the shape of Zagreus against the flashing lights. 

And he heads out. 

He barely makes it into the autumn night. 

The low bass of the club is still audible behind him, and he ducks into an alley, leaning against the cold brick. He sighs. 

Zagreus.

Zagreus, his best friend, his first friend. 

His- no, Than isn’t even going to think about how he’s been pining for him for years now. 

It’s a silly crush, he tells himself again. He’s going to get over it and they’ll just be good friends. Not as if Zag could ever feel the same anyways. 

Than pinches the bridge of his nose, heaves a sigh. 

He should head home, it’s almost the weekend, but he’s got so much work to do.

He should leave, yes. He can come find Zag again some other time. Maybe he can weasel his schedule or something out of Hermes. 

“Than!” he hears. 

He looks over. 

And there stands Zagreus. In a red jacket and a black v-neck, tight black jeans hugging his legs. 

(Don’t think about his legs, especially not how good they look right now.) 

Zagreus stands in the glow of a doorway, grinning as he lets it swing shut. 

He skips over. Than’s heart is pounding louder with each step.

“Than” he breathes, when he’s only a few steps away. He’s smiling, but Thanatos is finding his chest aching ever so much more. “It’s been a while, huh?”

“It has,” he manages to reply. 

“How… how are you? How’s things back at the firm?”

“They’re fine, it’s a lot of work, as usual. How- how did you end up here?”

“I needed somewhere to crash and ended up staying with Hermes, and he kinda realised I’m a pretty good DJ.” Zag says, a little sheepish, “I guess my years of doing this on the side in college didn’t completely go to waste, heh.”

“Zag- why did you go?” 

Thanatos watches as Zag’s smile fades, “I- I can’t be there, Than. Father- he’s so controlling, so- urgh. Nothing I do is right to him, nothing is ever good enough. And then when I found out he’s been hiding my mother from me?” Zag clenches his fists, grits his teeth. “I just had to go.”

“So you couldn’t even tell me that? Or give me a heads up? You just left.”

“Than, I-” Zagreus sighs. “I had to. I’m sorry, I just had to.” 

“Well then, since you won’t say it. Goodbye, Zagreus.” Than spits, the rage boiling his blood.

“What? No! Than, wait-” Zag grabs his hand, just as he begins to make his way off.

“Than. I- I had to go, but I-” Zagreus pauses, his mismatched eyes bright with worry. “I missed you. A lot.”

“Really?” Thanatos replies, perhaps a little more sardonically than he meant to. 

“Really, Than.” 

Zagreus is still holding on to his hand. It’s warm, and Than can feel his face heat up.

“You… mean that?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend, Thanatos.” Zagreus steps closer. “And I- I really like you. Not just as a friend.”

Than narrows his eyes. “You _like_ me, Zagreus?” 

“I do. In fact, I think I’ve fallen really hard for you, Than.” Zag laughs softly. “I’ve been meaning to find you again and tell you.” 

“Oh” Than breathes. 

“Do you… feel the same?” Zag asks, “It’s fine if you don’t, I respect your decision, I just- I just don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Thanatos’ head is spinning. 

Zag likes him? He could- no, _does_ feel the same. Than had always thought this impossible and yet. 

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same. It’s probably kinda sudden.”

“I didn’t say anything of the sort.” Than replies, voice barely over a whisper. 

“Oh?” Zagreus’ eyes glimmer with hope.

“I- I like you too, Zag.” Than finally says. “I have for a while now. I mean that’s why I was so angry that you left, I- I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Than. Oh-”

Zag steps even closer, they’re barely inches apart now. 

“Can I do something?” Zagreus asks, a shy smirk playing about his lips. 

“Depends on what you want to do.”

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Oh-” Than hopes he isn’t blushing. “Yes. Yes you may.”

Zagreus’ kisses are full of flame, the heat burns him, sears his lips and yet Thanatos finds himself hungering for more. He can feel Zag’s arms reach up and pull him closer, pressing their bodies together like clasped hands. 

Than tugs him closer still, his arms wrapped around Zag’s waist. He can feel Zagreus smile into the kiss, and in the oilslick light of the alleyway they stay pressed together for what feels both like eternity and only seconds. 

Than almost sighs when Zagreus pulls away, the warmth going with him. 

They stay holding each other, foreheads together, just breathing. 

“I have to get back in there, but I’ll see you around?” Zag whispers. 

“Yea.”

“Oh! Right, I changed my number.” Zag says, “So don’t be surprised if a mystery number calls you.”

“I’m more amazed you kept mine.”

Zag laughs. “Of course, I wasn’t gonna just forget you so easily.”

Thanatos smiles. “So uh… See you around?”

“Yea,” Zagreus grins. “Let’s go on a proper date. As much as making out with you in an alley is fun, I think I’d rather do this somewhere else.”

Than chuckles. “Yea, alright.”

Zagreus presses one more kiss to his lips and takes a step back. “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Yea.” Than smiles, and watches as Zag darts back into the club again.

The next morning, he awakens to a text. 

An unknown number saying good morning with a wink, and Than feels his heart warm.

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes, I wrote this on a whim so IF ITS NOT GOOD IM SORRY


End file.
